


搗蛋

by DarkMoon180



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoon180/pseuds/DarkMoon180
Summary: ★BL★已交往設定★cp: フロカリ(FloydxKalim)
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Floyd Leech
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	搗蛋

**Author's Note:**

> ★BL  
> ★已交往設定  
> ★cp: フロカリ(FloydxKalim)

每年的萬聖節，在Night Raven學院裡四處都能聽到學生們的歡笑及討糖的聲音。在長廊上，許多人穿著奇裝異服打扮成鬼怪的樣子，有吸血鬼、木乃伊、骷髏......等各式各樣的造型，還能看到一旁的學生們提著裝有糖果的提籃分享各自的戰績，邊吃糖邊聊天充滿歡笑，好不熱鬧。

今晚，學院各個角落都渲染愉快的氛圍，感受節慶帶來的喜悅，Floyd哼著輕快的曲調走到與人約定的地方。  
來到中庭，可以看到周圍的樹和草地上都有南瓜燈的裝飾，位於步道中央的水井也能瞧見台階上擺放一個大大的南瓜燈。大大小小的燈飾點綴四周，橙黃的燈光照在步道上帶來溫暖的色彩。  
往前方望去，能看到位於樹下的長椅上坐著一個人，而他就是與自己約在這碰面的Kalim，原本在把玩手中的糖果時似乎察覺到有人來而往這邊看，映入眼簾的仍舊是那彷彿能驅散黑暗的燦爛笑容。

「Floyd，你來啦！」早先來到這的Kalim朝他揮手，身旁還放著裝滿糖果的南瓜造型提籃。  
Floyd往Kalim的方向走近，眼前的裝扮讓他眼睛為之一亮。臉上畫有紅色的圖紋，平常的白色頭巾也一併換成紅色，頭上還長著一對動物的耳朵且多了條毛茸茸的尾巴，與膚色不同的深黑手掌及腳掌都有尖爪，整身的造型看起來就像隻大野狼。  
「小海獺是扮成狼人嗎？耳朵跟尾巴是真的嗎？」好奇的揉捏那對耳朵，摸起來軟軟的而且身後的蓬鬆尾巴看起來就很好摸。  
「可惜耳朵和尾巴是裝上去的，你覺得怎麼樣？很帥吧！」Kalim站起身轉了一圈展示他的裝扮。  
「超帥的哦！」  
「Floyd的裝扮也很帥氣呢！」  
Floyd身穿布滿白色條紋的上衣，頭頂的帽子也用白色的布料纏繞，右邊的衣襬設計成許多長短不一的長條，就像留長的白色繃帶一樣充滿飄逸感，搭配黑色的褲裝形成鮮明的對比。

「哈哈！謝啦！」獲得稱讚，Floyd感到有些開心。  
「是說Floyd有去討糖嗎？我拿到很多呢！你看！」Kalim抱起他的南瓜造型提籃，將裡面的糖果展示給Floyd看。往裡面看略估有二十多顆糖，有太妃糖、軟糖及棒棒糖，每個都有不同的口味看起來非常豐富。  
「小海獺好厲害呀！糖果我也拿到很多哦！不過都給Jade保管了。」沒去細數今晚拿了多少顆糖果，而且懶得拿提籃所以交給Jade幫忙帶回寢室。  
「是這樣啊，那個......Floyd不說『Trick or Treat』嗎？」Kalim眨著雙眼有點期待的問他。  
「嗯......比起要糖，我現在更想搗蛋呢。」伸出手撫上Kalim柔嫩的臉並在額上落下一吻，另一隻手則調皮的往他的腰側輕捏一下，Kalim因為自己的舉動發出細微的驚呼聲，手中的提籃也落在地上。

「要......要怎麼搗蛋呢？」猜不出Floyd心中的想法，內心有些小小的緊張。  
「呵呵，小海獺在期待嗎？」手指在Kalim身上遊走，從脖頸慢悠悠的往下滑到胸口及腹部。看著他渾身輕微顫抖，雙頰也因為害羞而泛起一絲紅暈，眼前的模樣可口的讓人想一口咬下去。  
「我記得小海獺好像很怕癢呢。」手指往腰側輕微戳下去，只見Kalim往後一縮還能聽到隱忍的笑聲，感覺很輕易的就能讓他笑出來。  
Floyd直接往他身上搔癢，突如其來的攻勢讓Kalim縮著身子忍不住大笑。

「啊哈哈哈！好癢啊！那裡不...哈哈哈！不行！啊哈哈哈哈！」扭動身體想閃躲Floyd的搔癢，但被他圈在懷裡無處可躲。  
「呵呵，可沒那麼容易掙脫哦。」壞笑的不打算停下動作，還想要多聽聽他悅耳的笑聲。  
「真的...啊哈哈！不行了！哈哈哈！快停下！啊哈哈哈哈哈！」對搔癢相當沒轍，總覺得下一秒都可以笑出眼淚了。  
幾十秒過後Floyd才停下搔癢的動作，得到解脫的Kalim直接癱軟在Floyd的懷中，感覺全身的體力都要耗盡了。  
「哈啊......哈啊......」因為剛才的大笑整張臉呈現潮紅，紅潤的像顆熟透的蘋果。  
「小海獺還好嗎？」察覺自己可能做的有些過頭，Floyd關心的撫上Kalim的臉頰，溫熱的體溫傳到手心，感覺內心也跟著一同發燙。  
「嗯......只是笑的有點累，讓我休息一下。」  
「好的。」  
來到樹下，二人背靠著樹，聽著學院播送的音樂，抬頭觀賞夜空。在這晴朗的天氣下可以直接欣賞今年罕見的「藍月」，渾圓的像個大餅的月亮高掛在天上。

「今晚真難得還能看到滿月呢。前陣子新聞都在報導，好像下次萬聖節再看到『藍月』的話要十九年以後呢！」  
「對呀，看來我們很幸運呢！是說明明叫『藍月』卻不是藍色的月亮，而是一個月中出現的第二次滿月，好像是代表不常發生的事件。」  
「Floyd好厲害啊！居然連這個都知道！」  
「其實也沒什麼啦，我也只是從Jade那邊聽來的。是說小海獺就像滿月下的狼人很適合呢。」溫和的視線彷彿要灼燒臉龐，原先消退的紅又悄悄浮現。  
「嘻嘻，謝謝！對了，Floyd要吃糖嗎？我可以分你一些。」Kalim拿起放在一旁的提籃，從中拿出幾顆太妃糖問他。  
「沒關係，我現在比較想吃小海獺。」往Kalim身上靠過去，蹭了蹭他的頭髮聞著淡淡的髮香。  
「哈哈，但是我不像糖果那樣甜，Floyd不介意嗎？」  
「一點也不介意，就要小海獺。而且我還沒從小海獺這邊得到我想要的『糖』，之前我給過了，現在換小海獺了。」帶點撒嬌的口吻，Floyd閉上雙眼示意對方。  
「嘿嘿，感覺好害羞呀。」察覺到對方的意思，張望四周確認沒有其他人在附近， 隨著快速跳動的心跳聲，Kalim捧起Floyd的臉吻向他。

二人的雙唇輕碰在一起，柔軟的觸感令人想要細膩親舔也想粗暴啃咬，大膽的慢慢加深這個吻，吸吮彼此的氣息像在品嘗甜美的果實，本能的想索取更多。  
如同狼人會受滿月影響，在月色下不知不覺勾起心中的慾望，Kalim有些興奮的輕咬Floyd的下唇，彷彿自身就是捕食獵物的野狼，想把眼前的獵物給吞噬。  
「小海獺？」原本沉浸在親吻的Floyd感覺到嘴唇被咬了一下，感到意外的睜開雙眼。  
「Trick or Treat！Floyd忘記我是大野狼了嗎？一不小心可是會被我吃掉哦！」帶有挑逗的意味，Kalim舔了舔嘴角露出尖牙壞笑。  
「呵呵，小海獺要向我搗蛋嗎？挺有趣的嘛！不過誰先把對方吃掉還不知道呢。」微瞇著眼面露微笑，感覺現在胃口好到能吞下眼前的狼，渾身都熱了起來。  
「那我們回房間吧！」  
「走吧！」

兩人嘻笑的牽著手往鏡舍的方向前去，在這漫長的夜晚，看來今年的萬聖節糖果會甜膩到讓人難以入睡呢。


End file.
